Las Mariposas Exoticas
by DietJutsu
Summary: We work to bring fortune to women! Not to tear them apart piece by piece! He screamed. I know, but, it's so hard to watch...my brother, my friend...being stolen away. Kaoru x OC
1. Welcome To the Host Club!

"…Nakamura Ayumi." Haruhi said, finishing her announcement to her six friends.

"A new student?" Hikaru muttered after she had finished talking. "The last new student we had was…" He looked over to Haruhi, who was sitting on the couch, along with Tamaki, across from him and Kaoru.

Haruhi nodded and looked over to Tamaki. "And, from what the girls around here have been saying, Renge will be showing Ayumi around here, even if she has to drag her, which it's sounding like that might just be the case."

"Wha…?" Tamaki asked, nearly falling out of his seat. "Why would this young lady need to be dragged to the Host Club? Does she not wish to attend?"

"Guess not." Haruhi answered simply. This time Tamaki fell, his back hitting the ground as his soul seemed to escape him. "Don't worry about it Senpai," Haruhi said as she stood. "There's bound to be certain people who don't care too much for the Host Club, and not all of them can be males." This didn't help the situation much, and she just sighed, walking off.

-----

Sure enough, the next day after all classes had ended, some commotion could be heard from the doors leading to the 3rd music room. "Let me go!" A young lady could be heard screaming as an ever-so-familiar voice could be heard responding.

"Come now, you must enter the Host Club's domain and see the beauties that lie within! I am sure you will find someone with whom you…"

"No!" The girl yelled, finally getting the attention of the Host Club members themselves. "I will not find anyone for any reason! I didn't even want to come to this damn place, you just dragged me here, babbling on about the good times you've had!" The girl ripped her hand from Renge's, her hostesses face wide with surprise.

Hikaru, along with Kaoru, peaked around the corner at the entrance to see their most unsatisfied guest. They were a bit surprised at what they saw.

Blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, bright green eyes and perfect skin. Her face seemed to draw Kaoru in, even though it was scrunched up into an evil glare. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the way her slim body moved in that yellow dress.

"Hikaru."

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Let's go great our guest."

Hikaru gave a surprised look at first, but soon smiled and nodded. "Sure, alright." He said as he stood up, him and his brother smirking as they exchanged glances and began over to the now gathering women.

"Excuse me," Hikaru began as he and Kaoru made it through the growing crowd. "But you do seem to be making a lot of noise, mind if we quiet you down a bit?" The Hitachiin brothers stopped before her, the other ladies 'ooing' and 'awing' away at their presence.

The girl turned to them, her blonde hair following like a flag in the wind. "Yes, actually, I do mind." She placed her hands on her hips as Renge grabbed a microphone, ready to speak.

"Well," Kaoru began, "if you mind so much, then why not leave?"

"What a great idea!" Ayumi said with a fake smile. "I didn't even wanna come to this Boast Club anyway."

"That's _Host_ Club." Range added, trying to correct a fatal mistake.

"Not in my book it's not." Ayumi said with a true smile, turning on her heels and taking a step towards the door. "Well, it's been fun kids, but I gotta he…hey!" She screamed as two hands grabbed each of her arms, pulling her deeper into the Host Club's domain.

Once nearest the couch Hikaru and Kaoru threw the hotheaded girl upon it, both pinning her shoulders to the backside. "Oh, so you're twins." Ayumi said as she glanced between them. "Now I just need to decide who I'm gonna kill first." Her curious eyes suddenly turned into a smirking glare, something in which Hikaru and Kaoru weren't used to seeing from someone other than Kyoya-Senpai; this caused them to let down their guard slightly.

The girl's smile broadened and she rose her legs, hitting both boys in the head, each loosing their grip (and their minds), and falling backwards. "Humph." She said, satisfied, and she stood up and dusted off her hands.

"Not so…fast." She heard from behind her, one of the redheaded twins reaching up and grabbing her arm.

"What, you want more?" She asked with another smirk, only to be pulled down by strength she didn't expect this boy to have, not after the way she took them _both_ down in one kick. She landed with an 'oomph' and, before she knew it, she had two young men sitting on her legs and pinning down her arms. She looked around, astonished at what happened. "So, you two are smarter than you look after all." She said with a smile as she looked up to them. "The name's Ayumi, Nakamura Ayumi."

The two boys looked to each other for a second and each smiled back. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, glad to meet you, and welcome to the Host Club!"

-----

Ok, that was a horribly short chapter and I promise that my next ones will be better and longer, but I really just want to end this one here and then start working on the next chapters. Oh, and don't worry, even though it's gonna take some time, this fic is really gonna heat up! (Unfortunately for me.)


	2. The Note

Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update this story but I've been pretty busy, my family went hunting and I was dragged along. (Don't get me wrong, camping is awesome, but it's better in June and when you aren't shooting animals. Well, for me anyway.) But listening to Naruto Ondo and watching the FullMetal Alchemist Chibi OVA makes it all better! If you haven't heard the Naruto Ondo then you definitely should, it's the Japanese Naruto, Sakura, Akamaru, and Shikamaru signing! It's awesome, and the FMA OVAs are just the funniest things in Hell! Anyway, on with Ouran High!

-----

Ayumi chuckled slightly, the twins each giving her a slightly puzzled look. "This is what you guys call a _welcome_? I'd hate to see what you dish out for a goodbye."

The two young men smiled, standing, letting their new guest out off their trap.

The blonde girl stood, a smile on her face as she watched five more people approach. "So, who are you supposed to be?" She asked, looking through them all.

"We are the rest of the Host Club." Haruhi said as she smiled. "Glad to meet yo…"

"Wait, there's _more_ of you?" Ayumi asked with a bit of a surprised look. "Oh great."

Haruhi giggled lightly as she kept the smile plastered upon her face. "Yes, there's seven in all, quite a large group."

"I'd say, and a little too large for my taste, especially if you all act like these two." The blonde said as she pointed a finger at the twins.

Tamaki frowned as he took a step forward, along with control. "You have it wrong, none of us act like those two." He said as he stepped aside and began to describe the different types. "Those two are the little devil type, while I am the…"

"Yes, yes," The blonde girl interrupted. "The prince type, the wild type, the cool type, the natural type, and the loli-shota type, I know them all." She turned and glanced with an irritated stare to Renge. "Thanks to you know who."

Tamaki was left speechless as everyone just kind of stared. Everyone except Kyoya of course, who could be found staring at his papers. "For someone so new you sure do know a lot about us." Kyoya said in a flat tone. "If one didn't know any better they would think that you were quite interested in the Host Club."

Ayami just shrugged with a smile. "Well, when you have a hostess such as Renge her information tends to sink in, especially since she repeats it over and over until it's drilled into your mind." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So you're Kyoya, the _cool_ type right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyoya, for once, looked away from his papers and quit writing. "That's Kyoya-_Senpai_, if I'm not mistaken, and yes." He responded simply, waiting for her reaction.

"Hmm…you seem more like the jack-ass type to me, and I don't think you deserve me to call you Senpai, not just yet." She stared into his eyes, giving off a look that told him she wasn't like other girls and that she wouldn't fall for his calm charm or his cold stares.

The cold-hearted member just stared, his face showing some anger at her ignorance and disrespect. _If only…_ He thought but stopped, pushing his glasses up with his fingers as he took in a deep breath. "Very well then." He said as he continued with his paper work.

Ayami giggled. "Nice cover," she said with a smirk. "I see you're not used to being talked to in such a manner." She let her arms fall to her sides as she walked through the group and to the _mother_. She stopped once by his side and placed her right hand on his shoulder. "Though I'd get used to it." She said in a calm manner as she proceeded to walk towards the doors. "See ya around Host Club, and who knows, maybe I'll come back for another chat some other time, after all," She stopped and turned her head towards the stunned group. "You are here to provide entertainment, right?" She smiled and gave a wink as she left, closing the doors softly behind her.

-----

Kaoru tossed and turned in bed, the image and voice of Nakamura Ayumi keeping him awake. His gut twisted in a way he had never felt before, and though he wished it to leave him in such a way he almost wished for death itself, he just as well willed it to stay.

Hikaru finally rolled over to his brother and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Is everything alright, Kaoru?" He asked in a sleepy voice as he laid his head upon his brother's bare shoulder.

"Yes," his brother replied in a flat tone as he slowly got out of bed and walked to the door, "everything is fine."

Hikaru sat up and watched him leave, a worried look tainting his sleepy eyes. "Kaoru." He whispered as the door shut quietly and the room was suddenly left with an empty feeling.

-----

Kaoru walked the dark halls with his head hung and his mind in deep thought. _Why can't I sleep? _He thought. _Why can't I get her out of mind? This isn't…No! It couldn't be! But I do feel so happy when I think about her smile, I feel so strange when I think about her voice and the sensation when I remember her touch is so… _He shook his head once he realized where his thoughts were going. "Maybe a glass of water will clear my head."

A few minutes later and he had reached the kitchen where he grabbed a glass and filled it nearly to the brim with ice cold water. Normally this would have woken him up, but seeing as he had been awake the whole night the icy drink had no effect.

A few seconds later and the glass was empty, a few drops running down the clear surface as well as Kaoru's chin. He wiped them away and set the glass down upon the counter. He paused, his hand still clinging to the empty glass as he looked around. _Well, I won't be getting sleep anytime soon._ He thought. _So I might as well stay down here, it's better than disturbing Hikaru._

He walked to the dinning room and quietly pulled out a chair. As he began to sit down he stopped, scanning the room for something. He soon spotted a pen and notepad and stood, walking over and taking them he quickly made his way back to the table and sat down.

The red haired young man held the pen and stared down at the notepad, not exactly sure what he had grabbed them for. After about five minutes of staring at the light purple paper decorated with white flowers, he suddenly began to write.

Kaoru didn't know what he was writing; all he knew was what he was doing was clearing his head and conscious. About five minutes later he finished, placing the pen beside the paper he stared and yawned for the first time that night. He scanned over his writings, his face emotionless as he read the very words that describe what he was feeling.

He very quietly stood, ripping the paper with writing from the pad which it called home and crumpled it into a ball, soon throwing it into the trash bin. He then walked off; making his way back to his room where he knew his brother awaited his safe return.

-----

Once Kaoru was out of the dinning room Hikaru walked in, glancing around to make sure his brother wouldn't be back for anything. He slowly made his way toward the trash bin where Kaoru had thrown something away, something he had written at two O'clock in the morning, something that had to be worth looking at when so tired you could fall face first upon the floor.

A few seconds later and Hikaru reached his destination, reaching his hand into the garbage can he slowly pulled out a small, purple, crumpled piece of paper. He very carefully smoothed it out as best he could and began to read it.

A month, no…a year, that's how long it felt it took him to read those words. How could…how could he feel this way? How could his brother, the one he loved so dearly and who loved him back, feel this way about someone, someone _other_ than him?

"How…?" He whispered to himself in anger and sorrow and his fists tightened around the delicate paper's edge. "How can he…how _could_ he…" Hikaru never finished his sentence before the tears stained his face and the paper made it's way back to the trash bin, where it belonged.

He walked back to bed silently, the words his loved one wrote still ringing in his mind.

Nakamura Ayumi, although I just met her today, I can't stop thinking of her. Why? That is all I can ask myself. Why can't I get her out of my mind, why does her smile taint my thoughts and her voice my ears? Why does her blonde hair outshine Tamaki-Senpai's, the Prince of our club, and how_ can she stand so tall against Kyoya-Senpai when even our Prince can not? And, the thing that has me the most scared, the most frightened of my true feelings and the true outcome…why does her love and feelings…matter more to me than Hikaru's? My brother, who means the world to me, must now share my world… _

With someone else.

how 


	3. So She Played

sigh I just _love_ fan art, don't you? I just really wish I could draw it, especially when it comes to manga. Aw well, I'd rather have be able to write stories than to be able to draw. What _am_ I rambling about this for? On to the story!

------

Laughter and voices could be heard coming from the third music room. Hikaru walked in, late, and walked over to the couch where Tamaki sat.

Tamaki, at present, was talking to a young woman with brown hair, his hand upon her chin and his mouth only centimeters from hers. "Your eyes are like deep pools of beauty, something I would feel honored to drown in." The girl blushed madly, averting her eyes to the floor as she answered him.

"You would be welcomed." She said shyly as she looked back into her prince's eyes, the women around them screaming and waving madly.

Tamaki soon noticed Hikaru's sudden presence and kindly asked the surrounding ladies to leave, who did with a little bit of reluctance. Once the horde of yellow was gone, Tamaki sat down beside his friend, whom was showing an expression of total misery. "Hikaru," he began with a broad smile, "what is the matter? You are late, after all, and do not seem to happy."

"My Lord," Hikaru answered back, slow and quietly as each word was filled with despair. "What would you do, if Haruhi was being stolen away from you?"

The blonde man wasn't ready for the sudden question and jumped slightly, his face turning a light shade of red. "I…I uh…I would defiantly try to take her back, I am...uh…I am her father after all."

"And if…"

Silence. Tamaki sat waiting for him to continue. "And if…?"

"And if…you were not sure words could bring her back, then what would you do?" Hikaru never once looked up; he kept his gaze to the ground and his hands clamped in his lamp.

"Well, I uh…I would defiantly take action. I would try my hardest to get her back any way possible!" The Prince of Ouran High had a serious and heroic look upon his face and was about to stand when Hikaru spoke once more.

"But what if the person who was stealing her away was…a woman?" The orange haired young man hesitated slightly when asking this, not wanting to give the true origin if his questions away.

"A…woman?" Tamaki asked, surprised at the sudden change. He loosened up and thought deep about his answer. "I don't know exactly." He decided. "I suppose I would still go after her, I being Haruhi's father after all, but I would never use rash action against a women. I suppose…I would talk to her, perhaps I could persuade her in some manner or give her something in exchange for Haruhi, though Haruhi would get mad, me trading her like an object and all and…Hikaru, are you listening Hikaru?" Tamaki waved his hand in front of the dazed boy who, as a matter of fact, had gone into his own world.

The high school freshman suddenly snapped back to reality and, with his first smile in several hours, stood. "Thank you My Lord." He said as he began to race towards the doors.

"Hikaru…wait! What were all the quest…" But he was never allowed to finish his sentence before the young man was out the door. "Hmmm…I wonder what that was all about?"

A smirk was plastered on the twin's face, one string of words running through his mind.

…I could persuade her in some manner…

-----

Kaoru was roaming the halls, his hands in his pockets as he watched his feet. _It's been a whole day and I still can't stop thinking of her._ He scuffed his shoes against a stair railing and stopped, checking out the damage.

A minute passed and he stood, brushing aside some orange hair as he turned to go back to the third music room, when he heard something. It sounded like a beautiful song though it was not a piano, it sounded like a…violin, cello, viola? Whatever it was it was very well played and caught his interest.

Kaoru made his way to a lone classroom, one that was no longer used, for the moment at least. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly and quietly opened the door, and as he did so music seemed to flow out through the passageway and into the hall. And what he saw before him took his breath away.

Nakamura Ayumi stood before him, holding a violin. The young man watched in amazement as her body swayed gently and her arm moved smoothly as she played the gentle notes. Her eyes were closed and needed not to scan the music before her. Her fingers moved swiftly upon the neck of the instrument yet they never seemed to disturb it's resting peace.

It took only a minute more before she finished her piece, and as she reached for the next she heard a voice from behind her. "It was beautiful." Not expecting company Ayumi jumped and spun around to see her visitor, but a chair got in her way and she fell backwards, no open hands to catch herself.

Kaoru saw what was happening and ran to her aid, catching her in his arms before even her legs could touch the cold ground.

Each was in a slight daze at what had happened, and as the startled papers fell to the floor Ayumi felt the need to speak. "Don't you know how to knock?" Was all she could ask as she looked up to Kaoru with an angered face.

He couldn't help but melt away at her expression, and being so close and _holding_ her wasn't helping him. "I…I'm sorry, I just heard music and thought I should see where it was coming from."

"Well you could have knocked, or at least waited until I noticed you were here or something." Her face softened, as if she was explaining things to a child.

"Well, you're very beautiful." Kaoru's face showed surprise and fear at what he just said. "I mean, your playing is very beautiful." He said smoothly, a cover-up smile hiding his true feelings.

Ayumi began to laugh, softly at first and then gradually she began to laugh louder. A few seconds passed and she noticed she had a very confused boy staring down to her. "Sorry." She said with a smile. "I just think that your little mix up was quite funny, since I am so used to hearing the opposite." Her body began to feel heavy and the violin and bow in her hands began to feel like fifty-pound weights as she realized she was still being held. "Um…Kaoru, would you mind letting go of me?"

Kaoru blushed slightly and removed his hands quickly. "Sure, s…sorry about that…_thud_…oops." He realized that he had literally _let go of her._

Ayumi was on the floor, rubbing her bottom as she stood. "I didn't mean literally!" She nearly screamed at him as she confronted him.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Honest!" Kaoru waved his hands in front of him to protect himself.

"How can I believe that after Haruhi told me everything about you and Hikaru's tricks? You two are devious and this was probably planned out! Hikaru's probably right outside that door, laughing and taking pictures! Well, I'll give him something to take pictures of!" She said as she lifted her violin like a hammer and her bow like a sword.

Kaoru leaned back as she stepped backwards. "No, really, I swear it! It was a total accident!" He soon reached the wall and pressed up against it, willing himself to phase through.

Ayumi stopped once he reached the wall and starred him down, and after a few seconds of looking the frightened teenager in the eyes, she sighed and turned around. "Fine, I believe you." She said as she made her way back over to her stand.

Kaoru stood and watched her, making sure she wouldn't lash out at him suddenly. He watched as she picked up her music that earlier fell and placed it upon the stand once more. She positioned herself; legs spread slightly apart, left arm bent somewhat at a ninety-degree angle and back strait. She brought the bow close to the strings, about to play an open A for tuning when she stopped. "Are you going to stay and listen?" She asked Kaoru who was stilled pressed against the wall.

As he answered she played her note, tuning her strings with her left hand as she held the instrument between her should and chin. "Would you mind of I did?" Kaoru asked as he stood away from the wall, taking a few steps towards her and her hypnotic music.

"Not at all." Was Ayumi's answer, "feel free to stay. Although," She looked to her guest, finished with tuning. "Don't you have that club to go to?"

Kaoru shook his head with a smile as he sat down in a chair next to the stand. "I'm sure Hikaru can handle our designations by himself."

Ayumi shook her head with an amused smile. "You guys and your club." She placed the bow on a string and looked Kaoru in the eyes. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He answered with a smile.

-----

Phew, that chapters a little longer than the rest, no? Well, I am very happy about that that I am!

Ok, if you are curious as to why Ayumi is playing a violin, that's because that is really the only instrument I can describe her playing because that is what I play. Although, I could probably describe the other string instruments as well, but I don't know the notes for those ones as well.

Oh, and if you wish to know what song she is playing the first time Kaoru walks in on her, go here http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?vkWgJzoU8b8. And if you wish to know what she is playing once the chapter ends, go _here_ http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?vzCy9QC3PJEw. (Minus all the spaces of course!)The first part it's a flute playing, but just replace that with a violin and we are all good! And the second part she is playing the melody, not the really fast background part that's what I play! - Anywho, hope ya enjoyed it!


	4. Violin Lessons

Ok, chapter four, I am actually typing this the same day I finished chapter three, and I finished that in two days. (Well, not even that.) That's great! I'm feeling great! Although, I should probably work on some of my Invader Zim and FMA fics as well, but I'll keep those aside until I get this one done I think, because the plot keeps running through my mind like giant rubber pants! … silence … Invader Zim, what can I say? Anyway, hope ya enjoy it!

-----

Hikaru could be found walking the halls, just as his brother had two hours ago. His hands were in his pockets and his head bowed, and he followed the same ritual as Kaoru and checked his scuffed shoe. As he stood he could hear laughter and voices and proceeded to follow the sound until he found a currently obsolete classroom.

Hikaru stuck his head into the classroom slightly and watched, surprise, sorrow, and anger taking him over.

"No, not like that you idiot!" Ayumi said, a smile spread across her face as she broke out in laughter at the scene before her.

Kaoru, much to Ayumi's amusement and Hikaru's horror, was attempting to play the violin, although he was failing miserably. The wooden instrument was placed upon his shoulder as his chin rested awkwardly atop it, like he had trouble balancing the instrument. His left had held the fingerboard with a death grip as his wrist clung to the neck, when you should have been able to stick a tomato in-between. The bow was a different story.

The bow, meant to be held loosely and with fingers spread out on top and let to hang over just slightly, was having the life wrung from it. Kaoru's hand was turning red from the pointed edges and he could feel the pain surge through him. "Like this?" He asked, having adjusted his fingers just slightly.

Ayumi was sitting on a desk holding her stomach, her laughter growing until in rung through the halls. "You…you idiot…that's not even close…to how your supposed to hold it!" She continued to laugh as tears of joy stained her eyes.

Kaoru's face suddenly turned angry and annoyed. "Well excuse me if I am not a violinist!" He nearly screamed.

Ayumi laughed a little longer before resulting to a giggle as she stood from the desk, walking over to her rather annoyed guest. "I'm glad, you'd be tainting our great name if you were." She said with a wink. "Here, let me help you." She took his right hand in hers and began to position his fingers as Kaoru's face turned a light shade of pink. "This finger should be here and your thumb goes in here. No, no, not like that, like _this._ And your middle finger goes _this_ far from your pointer and your pinky here." Once done with his right hand she moved to his left.

"Alright, now position the shoulder rest _here_ and place you chin _there_." She took his chin in her hand and placed it on the chin rest. She then moved to his hand. "Now, don't bend your hand back and let your wrist lock like this, you want to keep it loose and let there be enough room so that you could place a tomato there."

"A…tomato?" Kaoru asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, a tomato. Think of it like this." She said as she looked up to him, her hand still holding his. "You have your wrist loose so that a tomato can fit between it and you keep it loose as to not break the tomato. You wouldn't want red stains all over your blue uniform now would you?" She asked with a wink as she positioned his fingers atop the four strings.

"Alright," She began as she pointed to each sting. "The big string over here to your left is the G string. The four basic notes that you play besides open G are A, which is first finger, or your pointer finger, B, which is second finger, or your middle, C, which is third finger, and D, which is fourth finger, or your pinky. You can also play open D, but playing fourth finger usually sounds better depending on what you are playing. And all the other strings basically use the same method.

"The notes always go A, B, C, D, E, F, and then G, never more and never less. Although you play them in many different orders and there is at least four different notes of the same name, those are the only seven notes you will play."

Kaoru just blinked at what Ayumi was saying, not really taking in all the information. "What?" She asked, a little confused.

"Well," Kaoru began, "I didn't exactly ask for a violin lesson." He said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ayumi said with a smile. "I guess I just got carried away. Here, if you'll give me it back then I'll put it away. I have to get going soon. It's Friday and all so I have to get home so that I can start cleaning the house and let the maids have the weekend off."

Kaoru nodded and handed her the violin. "Wait," he asked as she took it from him. "Clean your house and…give the maids the weekend off? Do they have a holiday this weekend or something?"

"No," the blonde girl replied simply as she tucked her instrument away. "I always clean on the weekends and let the maids have the three days off. It's my way of saying thanks to them, for taking care of my family all the time."

"But I don't get it, aren't the maids paid to stay and clean on those three days?"

"Yeah," she answered as she stood, going to the stand that held her music. "I like to let them think of it as a paying vacation."

"But _every _weekend?"

"Every weekend."

"And do your…parents, approve?"

Ayumi stopped what she was doing, her hands still holding the pile of music as her head hung slightly, her back to Kaoru. "No." She replied quietly. "No they don't, but I'm…I'm quite used to that now." After a few seconds of silence she began to move again, her blonde hair swaying as she grabbed her things and turned to face Kaoru. "I'll be going now." She said with a smile. "Thanks for the great time, it was way better then practicing by myself for two hours!" She began towards the door where Hikaru was, who quickly hid around the nearest corner.

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled to her, causing her to spin around, the blonde strands of hair following. "You've been calling me Kaoru all day, was it all just a lucky guess or can you…can you really tell?"

Ayumi smiled. "I can really tell." She said happily.

"But…but how?"

Yes…but how? Hikaru thought as he listened.

"I don't know exactly, it's strange. I can kinda feel an aura around you and your brother, so to speak, and yours always seems a tad more…oh, I don't know…kinder. Now I really have to go, the maids will never leave if I don't get home soon. See you later Kaoru!" And with that said and a smile upon her face Nakamura Ayumi ran out the door, never once aware of what was going to later happen.

"Nakamura Ayumi…" Both twins said at the same time as they watched the young woman leave. "I don't think I'll ever forget that name."

-----

Wow, two chapters in one day, that's a miracle! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the little violin lesson, although it's not perfect I'm sure. Up next…Chapter Five! Until then…!


	5. Cooking Up Romance

After about two false starts of this chapter the third one finally came out right. Damn, I have had the idea in my head this whole time and I haven't really gotten around to writing…I am so sorry. /bows/ I hope ya enjoy this chapter, oh, and I am planing to have a Christmas special with this once that time of year pops up. (Only a month and six days away! WEEEEE! And the Uzamaki Chronicles game is at the top of my list!)

-----

Kaoru walked down the busied street, left hand in pocket as he looked down to the paper in his right. "4106 Moon Lake. That's just right over…here." The young man said as he rounded a corner, stopping to look the place over.

It was large, both in height and width, though it wasn't too extravagant in color, just a whitish color with some blue trimming and such. There was a large green yard with bushes and flowers and a small path that led to the front door. Kaoru made his way toward that path.

As he grew closer to the door he crumpled the paper in his hand and stuck it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he stopped and raised his hand and rang the doorbell, forcing his other hand out of his pocket. The few seconds that passed felt like a lifetime, and then, suddenly, he heard rushed footsteps coming towards him, he clenched his hands into fists as he heard someone fidgeting with the door handle and locks and smiled as they opened the door… "Hi, is…"

"Kaoru!" Ayumi cried with a smile as she opened the door. "I didn't expect you over!"

Kaoru let out a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, just thought I'd surprise ya."

"Well, that's very kind of you." The young girl said as she stepped aside, the apron around her waist swaying in the air. "Come on in."

Kaoru looked to her and nodded. "Thanks." He said as he stepped in and looked around. "You have a nice place," he said as she closed the door behind him, "and you cleaned it all yourself?"

"Well, not exactly." Ayumi said as she walked beside him and also looked around. "The maids always try and clean as much as they can before I get home on Fridays, and because I stayed a little longer than usual they actually got most of the house done."

"So was it my fault then?"

Ayumi looked to Kaoru with a semi-confused look. "Well, not really, I could of just up and left you, but…I dunno, I just felt like staying. Besides, it made the girls even happier that I was actually hanging out with someone…and they just flipped when they heard it was a guy." Her sudden happy nature went to one of playful anger. "Damn, what a hell they put me through yesterday.

"Oh Ayumi," she mocked, "was he cute!? Did you invite him over for dinner anytime soon!?"

"Ayumi, finally! You have finally found someone!"

She sighed and grunted at the thought, as Kaoru felt rather embarrassed, a huge sweat drop sliding down his head. (Wu-oh, animeness.) "Uh, sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Trouble? Hell, it was a living nightmare! Nothings worse than women rampaging on hormones, it's disgusting."

Kaoru would have fallen to the floor if he could, but he held his ground. "Uh...hehe…right."

"Well, are you hungry?" She asked, that smile back on her face.

"No, not really." He answered.

"Are you sure, because I just got done making a pie. It was originally for the girls but I could just as easily make another." She began to walk towards a door, one which Kaoru assumed lead to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I could try some, if your cooking is as good as Haruhi's then I shouldn't say no."

Ayumi stopped, her hand on the door. "Haruhi…cooks?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Uh…." Kaoru didn't know what to saw, realizing what he had done. _Damn, why did I say that, she can't know Haruhi's true identity!_ "Uh…y-yeah, he cooks, weird huh?"

"Well, no actually, it's just…oh nevermind." She said as she pushed open the door to the kitchen. "Let's eat!"

Kaoru nodded with a smile as he followed her into the kitchen. "Mmm…smells great."

"Thanks, but I think it's much greater when you actually taste it. It is Kin's recipe after all."

"Kin?"

"Yeah, she's one of the maids and one of my best friends. Not only does her name mean golden but her recipes are the best!" She spun in a small circle as she reached the counter. "Here we are!" She said as she grabbed two forks and plates. She then put two rather large slices of pie on each.

"Aren't these a bit big?" Kaoru asked as she walked to the table, setting both down, him following.

"You can never have too much of Kin's apple pie!" Ayumi said with a big smile as she sat down. "Believe me," she said as she took a huge bite, "it's the greatest!"

Kaoru laughed as the girl stuffed her face and still held such a huge smile. _She's just like a little kid._ He thought as he dug his fork into the food, taking a rather small bite. "You're right," he said with a smile _after_ he finished chewing and swallowing, "it is great."

She swallowed the mush she had in her mouth as a devious look appeared on her face. "Oh, come on Kaoru! You have to eat more than that!" She said as she jumped up, dipping her fork into her piece of pie, taking out a huge chunk she reached over and put it in his mouth, the distance between them rather small.

_Her fork, in…my mouth…_ He thought, knowing he was blushing madly

_Haha…my fork…in his mouth…_ Ayumi was trying to muffle her laughter as she held her mouth. "K-Kaoru…are you o-ok?" She asked, her laughter dying down. He didn't answer, he just slowly pulled the fork from his mouth and sighed. "Well, since you have my fork then I guess I'll take yours." She said with a smile as she reached over towards his plate.

Kaoru quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. "K-Kaoru?" Ayumi asked as she looked up to him.

"Here." He said in a flat tone as he handed her her fork, not even looking to her. "Take it."

"Uh, right." She said as he let her hand go. She grabbed the fork from him and sat down quietly, watching as he slowly ate smaller pieces of the pie that was in front of him. _That's strange._ She thought to herself. _Haruhi said that he and his brother always acted like…well, kinda like I do, but he didn't respond like she described. Did I…did I go too far or…?_

Ayumi stood up and walked over to the counter. Once she reached it she began taking things out and sat them all atop it. Kaoru looked up to her with a bit of surprise and noticed that she had a sad look in her eyes. He continued to watch her and noticed that she was getting ingredients out for another pie.

A few minutes passed and she started making the dough for the crust. Kaoru stood up and walked over to her, "Mind if I help?" He asked with a smile.

Ayumi put the partially made dough on the counter and turned around, looking up him and opening her mouth to answer when he threw a hand full of flour at her, covering her whole face and top. She softly spit bits of flower out that clung to her tongue and looked up to the giggling boy. "Kao…ru…." She spit out slowly as he looked down to her.

"You look just like a snowman." He said while laughing.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk as she placed her left hand on his chest, his laughter ceased. "Do you think that was so hilarious that…that you didn't think about _my_ feelings?" Her face was now centimeters from his and Kaoru could feel his face turning beat red.

"I…uh…well…you see…I…well…um…"

"Ha ha, gotcha!" She screamed as flower fell all over the confused boy. Ayumi grabbed her stomach and began to laugh hysterically as Kaoru looked down to her with the same glare she had given him.

There was a bowl atop his head and flour…everywhere. On his face, his clothes, his skin and mostly…in his hair. "Oh, so it's war is it?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed the bottle of vanilla and splashed it on her face. "Just a touch of vanilla to make you sweeter." He said with a huge grin.

Ayumi stood up and grabbed the dough from behind her, throwing it in Kaoru's face. "Some dough to make you softer." She also smiled as the dough fell to the floor. "Look what you did Kaoru! You ruined my perfect dough that I made!" She yelled at him. "Now you must make me a new one!"

"What!?" Kaoru screamed at her. "That wasn't my fault, you're the one who…mmph!?" He was cut off when she shoved an apple in his mouth.

"And an apple to make you sweeter." She said in a softer tone with a large smile.

Kaoru also smiled as he took a large bite out of the apple. He took a few seconds to chew it up and then spit it's juicy remains onto Ayumi's face. "Tell me, is it really _that_ sweet?"

She whipped the mush from her face and on to the floor. "Yeah, actually, it is." She said with a smirk as she turned around quickly, racing for the counter behind her that held more ingredients.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru called after her with a smile as he raced towards the counter as well, but on his trip he slipped on the apple mush and fell forward. His arms reached out and grabbed the edge of the counter…and he blushed madly.

Ayumi had grabbed the ingredients she needed and turned around, ready to face the oncoming Kaoru…when he slipped and grabbed the counter, leaving zero space between them.

Each warm body was pressed against another, not full on, but enough so that each could feel the other's warmth. And for once, not only Kaoru, but Ayumi as well, were both blushing madly, their faces as red as a fresh strawberry.

"A-Ayumi…?" Kaoru asked, not sure what to do about the current situation.

"K-Kaoru…?" Ayumi also asked, her concern not only being their body but their lips, so close to touching, so close to…

"I…" Each said at the same time as their eyes slowly began to close and they each began to close the small distance between their lips. "I…"

"Oh Ayumi, we're home!"

-----

Ha ha! That's the end! I know, I know, everyone is going to hate it but…it's a long chapter for me so…I hope that makes up for it! Chapter six…next time! flies away like superman


	6. Do I Not Deserve Honor?

Yikes! Sorry it's been so long since my last update but my computer crashed and I am currently at my grandparent's while my Papa is fixing it. But anyway, where we left off with our story. /evil smile/

-----

The space between their lips decreased as their eyes shut, willing away the outside world as they wished only for what was coming, that one, simple kiss. They felt their lips brush ever so softly, when…

"Oh Ayumi, we're home!"

Ayumi's eyes shot wide open as her arms shot forward, pushing Kaoru away and onto the ground. She did so just in time, because, not a second later, five ladies walked into the kitchen. "Oh, h-hi ladies!" She nearly shouted, her face red as she filled the room with uneasy laughter.

"Um, high." One responded, brown hair down to her shoulders as her hazelnut eyes shown with curiosity. "Ayumi, are you…ok?" She asked.

"Am I ok!? Of course I am! What would make you ask that!?" More crazy laughter.

A rather plump lady with red short hair set down her shopping bags and walked over to Ayumi with a strict expression, leaning over the counter to face her like a mother would a child. "What did you do?" She asked in a strict tone.

Ayumi looked to her with an awkward expression as sweat dripped down her face. "I…uh…well…nothing, nothing!"

"Hmm…" The woman thought as she stood back up strait. "I'd say Ayumi brought a boy home ladies." She said with a smirk as she turned back to the four women, and in response, one could hear high-pitched giggles and whispers.

"Oh, has our little Ayumi finally become interested in boys? Oh, Ayumi!"

"Now, now ladies, let's not get carried away." Ayumi said with an awkward smile as she held her hands in front of her.

"Oh come on Ayumi!" A woman with long blonde hair said as she jumped forward, leaning fully on the counter separating them. "Where is he? Is he cute? Have you kissed him yet?"

"Uh…kissed…him…?" She asked, the memory of what happened only moments before running through her mind.

_Kissed him? Me…?_ Kaoru thought as she lay on the floor, the apple mush right under his butt, though he hadn't quite noticed yet. He watched Ayumi in her awkward position, trying to keep her head above water while she had five ladies constantly pushing it under. He began to get up from his position, using his elbows to help him.

Ayumi kept trying to talk her friends out of what they were thinking when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Kaoru was getting up. _Damn it, not _now _Kaoru!_ Ayumi thought as her foot shot out, kicking Kaoru in the head and sending him back tot he ground.

Kaoru landed on his back on the ground with am _umph! _and glared at Ayumi, rubbing his forehead where she had kicked him. _What the hell was that for!?_

"What was that?" The blonde women asked as she leaned over the counter.

"Oh, nothing!" Ayumi said, putting her hands behind her back. "Look, I think you all should get going, I think Dad's going to get back soon and I don't want him to make you all stay."

The woman looked to her with a questioning look but soon backed away. "Alright, I guess you're right." She said with a sigh as she turned around and grabbed her bags. "Let's go ladies." The other four nodded and followed. "By Ayumi!" They all said in various tones.

"By ladies, see you Monday!" She waved with a smile, and once she heard the front door close she quickly turned to Kaoru and ran to hi side as he was sitting up. "You alright?" She asked as she moved his hand from the spot where she had kicked him.

"Ya, I'm fine." He responded as she looked to her. "Why'd you kick me down? I could have helped."

"Helped?" Ayumi asked with a chuckle as she turned her back to him, opening a cupboard and rummaging through it. "If they had seen you it would have been hell…for both of us. My dad's the only way I could get them to leave, otherwise they would of surely seen you."

"Is you father really that bad?" Kaoru asked as Ayumi turned back around, a small ice pack in her hand as she eyes held a sad and distant look.

"Ya," she said quietly, looking away, "he is."

Silence filled the room for a minute before Kaoru looked away as well. "I'm…sorry." He said softly as he felt something cold being placed on his bruising forehead. He looked up, a bit confused.

"Don't be, it's nothing that you need to be sorry about. It's just, well…my father doesn't exactly approve of what I do."

"Letting the maids off on the weekends you mean?" Kaoru asked as he watched Ayumi carefully, a small smile across her face.

"Well ya, but that's only part of it. Although that does make him furious, letting them off while still paying them makes him even angrier…if that's even possible." She trailed off, and after a few more seconds of silence, she exploded.

"But I mean, it's not like we _need_ the money that we give them when they aren't working! They need it more, they're not rich like us, they don't have huge mansions, and they can't afford a maid to keep _their_ home clean! I mean, it's just crazy to have all this money and not even give one penny out to those who need it."

She paused again, that distant look returning to her eyes. "And then, when Christmas comes, the time meant for love and care, that's when I really get my family to hate me." She stopped when she felt something warm over her hand that was, she finally noticed, freezing from holding the ice pack on Kaoru's head.

"It's alright," Kaoru said as he squeezed her hand softly. "You don't have to go on, I understand."

Ayumi smiled and nodded, thankful that she didn't have to go on with her family story.

"But, if you don't mind," Kaoru began again. "I'm starting to get a brain freeze from this ice pack."

"Oh!" Ayumi said as she pulled the ice pack from his head, his hand letting go of hers. "Sorry about that, hopefully it doesn't damage your brain anymore."

"What do you mean _anymore_?" Kaoru asked as he stood, Ayumi following his lead.

"You know exactly what I mean." She said with a smile as she handed him the ice pack.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I'm going to go and make sure those insane women don't need any help, do you mind waiting here for a few minutes?"

"No, go right ahead." Kaoru said with a smile. "Just don't leave me here to clean up this mess, that's your job."

Ayumi laughed a nodded. "Right, I'll be back in a few to clean up the mess…with _you_ helping me."

Kaoru laughed and nodded as she left. "Alright." Once she was out the door Kaoru placed the ice pack to his head again. "Its not as cool as it was, must be one of those temporary ones." He held it in his hands and rolled it between his fingers, feelings the little pebbles inside it rubbing against each other.

After a minute of doing this he held it to his sore head, the cold of the pack soothing the small bump on his forehead.

"Hmmm…what to do." Kaoru mumbled to himself as he looked around. He paused and let out a huge sigh as he saw the mess behind him. "Oh boy, that's gonna be something to clean."

There was flour everywhere, and it was wet and drying. The roll of dough was hanging on to the counter as it dripped to the floor, and traces of vanilla were seen making a small little waterfall to the floor, were it conjured into a puddle. The apple was seen with a huge bite taken out of it still rolling around, not satisfied where it had ended up.

While Kaoru was examining the mess before him he heard a door open and shut. "Ayumi, you're back." He said with a smile as he turned around. "We really need to start cleaning up the…" Kaoru stopped, seeing a man, not Ayumi, standing before him.

"Who are you?" The man asked with a stern face and voice.

"I'm Kaoru, Ayumi's friend." Kaoru answered, lowering his hand with the ice pack from his head.

"Did my daughter do that to you?" The man asked, noticing the bump on Kaoru's forehead.

_Daughter!?_ Kaoru thought. _That must mean that this is Ayumi's father._ "Um…yes…but…you see…"

"What were you doing do deserve that?" The man asked.

"Um…well…I…"

"Were you trying to help her with something?" The mans brown hair ruffled slightly, his voice becoming less monotone and steady and more angry.

"Well…I…I g…"

"Answer me boy!" The man yelled.

Kaoru straitened at the sudden volume of the man's voice. "Um…well…"

"Tell me the truth boy, do not lie to me, because I will find out. But keep in mind, if my daughter has being selfish then she _will_ be punished."

_Punished? Selfish!? _

"Tell me _now _boy!"

-----

"Bye ladies, have fun shopping." Ayumi said as she waved, watching the car full of ladies drive off, all smiling and laughing, waving back to their young friend.

Ayumi sighed with a smile as she turned around and made her way back to the front door of her home. "Insane women, I wonder, will raging hormones make me that way when I turn twenty-five?" She laughed slightly to herself as she gripped the warm door handle. "Like hell they will." She opened the door and made her way to the kitchen, where she had left Kaoru but stopped when she heard a man scream. "Oh no!" She said softly as she ran to the kitchen door, cracking it open just slightly so she could watch the seen before her.

"Tell me the truth boy, do not lie to me, because I will find out. But keep in mind, if my daughter has being selfish then she _will_ be punished."

Ayumi watched as Kaoru stared at her father, sweat dripping down his temple.

"Tell me _now _boy!"

She sighed as she gripped the handle tighter, getting ready to walk in when…

"It was my fault, Nakamura-sama, ( If you don't know much about the Japanese honorific and how they are used, ranking wise, then I suggest you go to the bottom and read the translation notes so you'll understand, because this next part rides on the use of honorific a _lot_.) I-I was creating a mess when helping Ayumi-sama was…"

"You dare use the same honorific on my daughter that you use with me!?" Mr. Nakamura yelled at Kaoru, causing Kaoru to take a step back.

"I-I'm sorry Nakamura-sama, I-I thought that…"

"You thought wrong boy! You will _never_ insult me like that again, do you hear me!? My daughter does not deserve to be called by any honorific, let alone by her name alone. When you talk about my daughter in front of my family or I you will address us as Nakamura-_domo_ and Ayumi as Ayumi alone. And that is meant to be an _insult_, mind you."

Kaoru's face tightened up in anger at hearing how selfish the man in front of him was, but he knew yelling would only make it worse. He clenched his fists and averted his eyes to the ground. "Yes…Nakamura…_domo_."

Mr. Nakamura smirked at his accomplishment and walked towards the door Ayumi was standing behind. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." He stopped right in front of the door, placing his hand upon it, ready to push through. "Oh, and make sure you two clean this mess up." A few seconds of silence. " Did you hear me…_daughter_?"

Kaoru's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he looked to where the man was. _Daughter!? Does that mean Ayumi is…?_

Ayumi's head was bowed as she stood up against the wall by the door, waiting for it to swing open. "Y…yes." She responded quietly.

"Good." The man said, the smile still upon his face as he pushed the door open, making sure to hide his daughter as he walked passed her. "I expect it to be done by tonight, when I get home, you know when that is." And with that said, he walked out the door and to whatever he had planned.

Once Kaoru heard the front door shut he rushed out to the other side of the door, only to find Ayumi sitting on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest as she buried her face in the bundle. "Ayumi!" Kaoru said as he fell down beside her. "I-I'm so sorry you had to hear that, I…"

"No, it's alright." Ayumi said, looking up to Kaoru with a tired expression, obviously trying to hold back tears. "I'm kinda…used to it by now, it's just…" She looked back down to the as Kaoru watched her, worried. "He's never said anything like that before." She buried her face again as her shoulders began to shake.

Kaoru's eyes saddened as he placed a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright. You've got me don't you?"

Ayumi looked up to Kaoru slowly with a small smile. "Great," she said softly. "I get the brain damaged kid as backup."

Kaoru smiled. "Glad to see you're ok."

"Of course I'm ok!" Ayumi said as she wiped away the few strands of tears. "Now, let's go clean up that mess."

Kaoru nodded as he stood, holding out a hand for Ayumi, who took it thankfully and stood, each then making their way into the kitchen which held so many memories, both good…

…and bad.

-----

**Translation Notes**

**-san**: This is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., and Mrs., etc. It is the all purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

**-sama**: This is one level higher than "-san." It is used to confer great respect.

**-dono**: This comes from the word "tono," which means "lord." It is an even higher level than "-sama" and confers utmost respect.

That's all you really need to know for this chapter to make sense.

((Resource for honorific info – Ghost Hunt Manga, Volume 3, by Shiho Inada and Fuyumi Ono)) 

-----

Alright, so this was a long frickin' chapter. Five pages! I usually only do two or three, but I hope this makes everyone happy. Talk about a bastard for a father huh? I feel bad for Ayumi, but at least she's strong! Well, until next time! Bon Voyage!


	7. The Moon, The Lake, The Tears

All right, so I finally kicked my butt in gear after watching Ouran AMV's for an hour or so. Ya, I know, pathetic, but I did find some great songs! Lysschan, go view her Ouran videos at YouTube, they are great! But yes, I finally got this chapter done, though I am sorry to say I didn't get around to the Christmas special like I wanted. But I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!

-----

An hour or two later the kitchen was finally clean. There were no mishaps, no almost kissings, and no rude interruptions, only Ayumi and Kaoru, alone.

It was six O'clock, and it being winter, the sun had completely set. Ayumi rubbed a few beads of sweat from her forehead as she leaned on the counter, the same counter that she and Kaoru had had a _very_ close encounter. She sighed and smiled, looking to Kaoru as he stood and faced her. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

"You know, you really didn't have to do that, especially not after how my father treated you." She stood up and began to walk in his direction.

"Don't worry about your father, I would have helped anyway."

Ayumi walked past him and over to the table, looking out the glass windows and doors that took up the entire wall before her. "Do you want to see why this is called Moon Lake?" She asked Kaoru with a smile as she looked back to him.

Kaoru nodded, "Sure."

Ayumi's smile broadened as she ran back to Kaoru, taking his hand she quickly ran towards the glass doors, dragging him behind her. Once outside she drug him across the green yard, over flowerbeds and through bushes.

When Ayumi finally stopped, Kaoru looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Wow." He spoke quietly in astonishment, a smile spreading across his face. "It's beautiful." He looked to Ayumi, who was also looking at the scene before them, smiling.

A lake, not huge, but one big enough to have a few row boats here and there, was laying out before them. It was a calm pit of darkness, the top not moving, even for the wind, and then there was the moon. It shown off the lake brilliantly, it's soft light lighting the darkness before them. It seemed to sink into the water, illuminating it in tiny streaks, small splotches of brilliant colors complementing the silver light.

"This…is the only thing that keeps me going." Ayumi said, a smile still upon her face as she looked to the lake. "Whenever I am down or feeling sick, I come here, and it always seems to bring back my hope and pride."

Kaoru looked down to her with a sad look. "A-Ayumi."

Ayumi looked back to him with a smile, her blonde hair following in a trail. "It's alright, really." She said as she turned back to the lake. She began to slip her shoes off and took a step forward, pulling her pants up slightly.

"Ayumi, what are you…?" Kaoru began as she walked closer to the lake, only a few steps away from its dampened shore. "Ayumi?"

She continued to walked closer to the shore and once there she slowly dipped her right foot in the water. She shivered slightly, but continued to submerge her foot.

"Ayumi, what are you doing?" Kaoru yelled, almost frantic as he ran to her, her other foot now also in the water. He quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

Her eyes were wide with surprise as her hand was torn away from her pants, the leg now floating slightly in the chilling water. "Kaoru, what are you…?"

"Are you crazy, that waters freezing! You could catch a cold!" He screamed at her.

Ayumi's face turned from surprised to angry as she snatched her hand away and took a step back into the water. "So what, now _you're_ telling me what to do?" She screamed at him, the water now passed her ankles as she left her hand beside her in the air.

"No, I'm just don't want you to get sick! Can you even swim!?"

"What does swimming have to do with anything!?"

"What if you fell out here and no one knew, would you be able to swim to shore?"

"What do you think I am Kaoru, some helpless little girl? I can take care of myself and can do what I want!" The conversation had taken a sudden turn, making Ayumi mad as she turned around and walked out farther into the lake, her arms at her sides as her pants became soaked.

Kaoru glared at her as he watched her walk off and suddenly ran out into the water himself, taking her arm and trying to drag her back.

Ayumi struggled as she felt the strong hand grab her arm and begin to pull her back away from the lake's center. "Let me go Kaoru!" She screamed as water flew up around them.

Kaoru began to find it hard to walk forward and turned around, walking backwards as he pulled the squirming girl. They were now down to their knees in the water, and as Kaoru made his way through the now muggy liquid, he felt his feet sink.

As he struggled to keep Ayumi in his grasp and wrench free his feet from the mud beneath him he fell backwards, pulling the now silent girl with him.

Ayumi jumped up suddenly, taking in air as she looked around on her hands and knees. "Kaoru you…" she began as she noticed something beneath her. She looked through the muggy yet shallow water and caught her breath, seeing an unconscious Kaoru beneath. "Kaoru!"

Ayumi placed both hands under the boy's shoulders and lifted him above the water, dragging him to the surface. A few seconds later she laid him on the ground face up, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Kaoru, say something, please!" She said quietly.

"Kaoru!"

Ayumi's head shot up as she heard someone scream from ahead of her. "H-Hikaru!" She said in surprise.

Hikaru ran over to where his brother was, quickly placing his hand on his wet brother's cheek. "K-Kaoru." He stuttered as tears formed in his eyes.

"I-I think he hit his head, in the lake." Ayumi said as tears ran down her cheeks, though the others had dried form the sudden appearance of the other Hitachiin twin.

Hikaru snapped his head in Ayumi's direction, giving her a nasty glare as he stood, motioning her to do the same. "What happened?" He screamed at her.

Ayumi took a slight step back as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Well, I was walking in the water and Kaoru chased after me and I guess I took it too seriously and I continued to go out and Kaoru tried to drag me back and I guess tripped and…"

"You stupid girl!" Hikaru screamed as he pointed to his brother frantically. "You could have killed him!"

Ayumi straitened as she prepared for a verbal battle. "_I_ could have killed _him_!?" She screamed. "He was the one who chased after me, who was supposedly _saving_ me from whatever I was doing! Being the dammed guardian I don't need!"

Hikaru flinched at the words 'saving' and 'guardian', clenching his fists beside him as he glared at the person before him. "Guardian, you say?" He asked through clenched teeth. "Why the hell would he be _your_ guardian!? You're just a selfish brat who only cares for herself! You don't even care what happens to Kaoru!"

"If I didn't care what happened to Kaoru then would I have dragged him from the lake? Would I have cried over his unconscious body? Would I have been that guardian that you are proving not to b…"

"Shut up!" Hikaru screamed as he slapped Ayumi across the face. "Just _shut up!_" He shook his head madly. "You know nothing about us, _nothing!_ And you think you can just barge in and take my brother from me?"

Ayumi stood in shock, the sting of Hikaru's hand still on her face.

"Leave me and my brother alone!" He screamed at her, his face red with anger.

"Or what?" Ayumi asked, her eyes filled with the same anger as Hikaru's.

Hikaru bent down on his knees and placed his hand on Kaoru's cold skin, trailing his finger from his ear to his chin. "Or I'll hurt him." He said, madness in his eyes.

Ayumi stood still, stunned at the boy in front of her.

"I've warned you," Hikaru said as he lifted his wet brother as he stood. "So stay away from us…especially Kaoru." And with that said he turned around and began to walk the way he had come.

Ayumi watched, with both fear and astonishment covering her face. Once the brothers were out of site she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks.

As Ayumi cried five people watched from the bushes, all's face long with grief and sorrow. "I can't believe…I can't believe he went so far as…" one said as they continued to watch the blonde girl.

Haruhi stood up and walked out of the bushes, walking towards the now asleep girl on the ground. She kneeled down by her, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "Mori-Senpai, could you…?" She asked, looking up to the four who had followed her.

The quiet boy nodded with a slight grunt and bent down, picking up the wet girl as he walked toward her house. Three followed him while two stayed behind, staring at the lake.

"The lake…seems to have lost it's shine." Tamaki said in a sad voice as he looked to the dark hole.

Haruhi nodded. "Let's go inside with the others." She looked to Tamaki and smiled a small smile, the blonde boy smiling back.

"Right."

So everyone left, the lake that once shone brilliantly with silver and blue now dull and black, no longer any hope nor love to fuel it's shine, the moon lost behind clouds, which soon began to mourn across the land, leaving nothing but puddles of memories and tears.

-----

Ok, sad chapter, sorry 'bought that. And don't worry, Hikaru's not gone mad, he actually has a plan, even though it's not a very nice one, but we all know that Hikaru only has his childish ways. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, even thought I fell it's a little rushed. But, until next time! Wow, this author's note is _really_ rushed.


	8. Sadness and Betrayal

Hiya all! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, but here it is! Chapter Eight! Wow, I can hardly believe it! I've made it to chapter eight! And it's all to the people whom read my fan-fic! I thank you all greatly. Well, I know the basics about how this is gonna end and I am thinking, maybe I'll make a sequel? Hmmm…sound interesting, no? Well, I am sure you do not want to read this useless babble and want to read the chapter, so here you are, chapter eight! Enjoy!

-----

_It's…warm…what's that sound…is it the fireplace? Wait, what happened? Kaoru, Hikaru…_

Ayumi shot up, her hair falling over her shoulders as her body fell to the side, slipping off the couch. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the floor when she felt something warm beneath her and a soft voice speak.

"Careful princess, you might hurt yourself." She opened her eyes to see a blond boy looking down to her with a warm smile.

"Tamaki?" She asked, sitting up in his arms and looking to the couch, a few other figures catching her eye. "And the whole group…heh, how nice." She muttered as she began to stand, but falling back into the teenager's arms as he stood quickly.

"Now, now princess, you shouldn't make such rash actions, let me carry me to your resting place." He smiled down at her with his heart melting smile, expecting her to smile and muzzle his chest with her head, a soft "Thank you" coming from her lips.

"The couch isn't even an inch away." She stated bluntly, looking to the blond with a blank stare. "And you say it as if I'm going to die, are you planning on getting rid of me oh wondrous King?" She asked, watching Tamaki's smile melt into a puddle on the floor.

Tamaki bowed his head and placed her on the soft cushions of the couch. "As you wish…" He couldn't find the will to say princess and walked over to a corner to begin is ever-so-familiar sulking.

Ayumi spun herself on the couch to look at the other four. "So, why are you all here, and…how did I get on this couch, don't suppose I slept walk?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and sighed. "Sure, if you call Mori-Senpai picking you up and bringing you in sleep walking, then ya, you were sleep walking." Haruhi sighed and shook her head as Mitsukuni leaned over the arm of the couch, looking to Ayumi with curious brown eyes.

"So Ayu-san, are you feeling better?" He asked, holding his bun-bun by his side.

The blond girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, now that I see your smiling little face I feel _much_ better."

Honey smiled and jumped onto the cushion next to her. "Would you like to hold my bun-bun?" He asked her, his arms outstretched, bun-bun on the end.

Ayumi's smile broadened as she took the pink bunny gingerly in her arms. "Thank you, Mitsukuni, I feel much better…" she looked away with a small smile. "…much better than before."

Honey's smile faded into a curious stare as Haruhi went and sat on the other side of the couch. "Look, Ayumi, we saw what happened with Hikaru and you, and we should tell you that Hikaru never…"

"Trusted me? Yeah, I got that much." She squeezed the bunny in her arms a bit tighter, Mitsukuni gritting his teeth softly as she did so; thank goodness that cavity was gone.

"Hikaru never acts like this, and never meant to hurt you, he's just…" she looked to Tamaki, who's back was still turned to them, she sighed and continued. "He's just like a child…his emotions and reasoning, he doesn't want to see anything happen to his brother, let alone have his brother stolen away."

"I'M NOT STEALING HIM AWAY!" Ayumi suddenly shouted, looking to Haruhi with a desperate look in her eyes. "I never…I never wanted to steal him…away…and I never…never wanted anything to go so far as…as…" She shook her head and clutched Honey's bun-bun, Ah! Sounds kinda wrong! Sorry. --; holding back tears as she clenched her eyes shut and looked down.

"Ayumi…" A quiet, deep voice flowed in from behind her. "Kaoru likes you, so don't worry, something like this won't stop his feelings, there's no need to worry." Ayumi, Haruhi, and Honey all turned around to see Mori standing behind them, the flat look still on his face.

"Um…right. Thanks." Ayumi replied with a shaky smile.

"No problem." He answered simply, turning and walking away back to his place by the window.

Ayumi turned back around to Honey and Haruhi and smiled. "Thanks guys, you've been a big help, if not for you I'd be outside freezing."

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Anytime." And while she did so Mitsukuni could be found fixating on his precious bun-bun from his favorited grandmother.

Ayumi turned to him, smiling and this time handing him the pink, cuddly bunny. "Here ya go, thanks bunches." The blond eighteen-year-old smiled and jumped from the couch, taking his bun-bun and spinning in circles around the room, slight noises of 'cake' being heard from his direction.

The blond girl looked back to Haruhi, a slight look of confusion spread across her features. "Haruhi, why do you participate in the Host Club if you're a women?" All ears perked at this question, Tamaki turning around to look at the two ladies, Honey stopping in mid spin while Kyoya and Mori just stared.

Haruhi smiled. "I have a debt." She said simply. "And this is my way of repaying them. Well, I actually have no choice, it's either be a host or pay them $80,000 up front, and I can't exactly afford that."

Ayumi cocked her head to the side slightly. "Really? Well, I could pay off your debt for you if you want, and you don't need to worry about paying me back." Tamaki straitened at this, eyes nearly bulging from their sockets.

"Oh no, really, I couldn't, that's too much to ask." Haruhi declined, waving her hands slowly in front of her, Tamaki relaxing with short-lived relief.

"You don't have to ask, it's ok, I insi…" Ayumi was cut off when Tamaki ran up to them, facing Ayumi, leaning down close to her face, eyes scrunched into a glare.

"How do you that Haruhi is female? Did you _too_ walk in on her while she was changing?" He spat furiously.

"I'm not stupid…" She told him coldly. "And besides, she's wearing a dress and has her hair pinned back, not every guy can be seen wearing that around town." She pointed to Haruhi with her thumb, Tamaki making a slight "Oh" in reply, looking away. Ayumi smirked, seeing a chance to prove something and to have some fun. "Yo, cowboy, you're a bit close to my face, don't you think?" She asked.

Tamaki looked back to the teenage girl in front of him, noticing that their faces were not even an inch apart. "Uh…I suppose so…" He stated slowly, beginning to back away when Ayumi grabbed his arm, throwing him to the side.

"How about you hang over there for a while, huh?" She asked, smirking and looking to the seen beside her.

When Tamaki was thrown he was thrown towards the couch, AND towards Haruhi. He stumbled, trying to catch his balance, but his shins each smacked the couch with enough force to make him topple over. As he reached out his arms he fell on something, opening his eyes he realized that he had pinned down Haruhi by her shoulders, there faces now the distance that his and Ayumi's were only seconds ago.

Haruhi didn't know what had happened, one moment Ayumi was complaining about personal face space and now Tamaki was atop her, his lips too close for any form of comfort. A blush ran across her cheeks, as did one across Tamaki's. Each looked into each other's eyes, but were stolen away from their trance when Ayumi stood, stretching and smiling. "Ah…sweet ol' romance." She winked at the two. "Gotta love it."

Tamaki bolted off Haruhi and sat on the couch, back to her as Haruhi sat and looked away as well. Neither talked as Kyoya smiled. "You really are like those two." He muttered casually as Ayumi brushed by him, a look of despair suddenly on her face.

-----

"Stay away from us!" Kaoru heard someone scream. He opened his eyes to see Hikaru and Ayumi standing above him. Ayumi was drenched from head to toe and Hikaru was…was he angry? Kaoru opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words; he tried to sit up but noticed he couldn't move. What was going on!?

All he could do was watch the scene before him and listen. Did they even know he was here? "Shut up!" He heard Hikaru scream as he watched him slap Ayumi.

Kaoru was astonished…how could Hikaru do that!? And to a _girl_ no less! He averted his vision to Ayumi, not sure if he saw tears or drops of water from her hair trailing her cheek. "Stay away from us…" He heard again. "…Or I'll…hurt him."

Kaoru's eyes shot open, his breath slightly heavy as he looked around madly, not sure where he was.

"I see you're awake."

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, noticing his voice was back. He sat up slowly and looked to his left, seeing his brother sitting on a chair with a smile.

"You had me worried, it's already one in the afternoon, you've been sleeping for a while now." He placed his hand on his brother's.

"Sorry…to have worried you Hikaru." Kaoru said slowly as something important came to mind. "Where's Ayumi?" He asked hurriedly.

Hikaru's other hand, which was on his lap and out of sight, tightened at the sound of that name. "She's…home, away from here." He told Kaoru, smiling nervously. "Um, how about I get you something to eat? Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Well, is there anything I can get you?"

"Do you have your cell phone, I would like to call Ayumi."

Hikaru bowed his head. "Um, Kaoru, there is something I should tell you. It's…about Ayumi."

Kaoru stiffened. "What? Is she hurt?" He asked, nearly tripping over his words.

"N-no, she's fine, it's just…."

"What, Hikaru? What is it?"

"She…oh nevermind, I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself." He stood and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Kaoru looked to him with a confused gaze. "Um…alright." He looked around. "Could I have the phone please?"

Hikaru nodded. "Oh, r-right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, tossing it to Kaoru. "I'll leave so you can talk to her alone." He said a bit hesitantly as he walked towards the door.

"Hikaru, thanks." Kaoru said with a smile as he held the phone in his hand.

Hikaru nodded with a smile as he exited the room, shutting the door silently behind him. His smile faded as he stared at the ground. "Sorry Kaoru…but I can't…let this go on…any longer." He sighed and walked down the hall, an aura of sadness and betrayal surrounding him.


	9. Two Birds and One Stone

It was a new day. Ayumi yawned as she walked down the hall to her first class. There weren't too many people around, seeing as she was close to being late. She walked into class, and just as she stopped on the inside, the bell rang. "Close as usual." Her teacher told her, a slight scowl on the women's face.

"Thank you." Ayumi thanked her with a smile, walking to her seat.

"Hey, Ayumi, where were you yesterday?"

She stiffened as Kaoru's voice met her ears. "I tried calling you but no one picked up. Were you out?"

She turned around to speak to him, but as she did her eyes met with Hikaru's, his lips mouthing unkind words. "Stay away…or else." She looked strait ahead of her, closing her eyes, finding this to be harder than she thought. "Ayumi?" Kaoru asked, leaning over her shoulder from the desk behind her.

"U-uh, yeah, we were out. S-Sorry Kaoru, that I didn't get your call. We didn't get home until late. S-sorry." She spoke softly, her gaze drifting to the desk before her.

"Oh, it's ok, I was just a little worried. You know, after what happened Saturday." He smiled.

Ayumi nodded very subtly, it almost not being seen. "Ya, what happened…Saturday." Memories ran through her mind, causing an expression of anguish to cross her face.

"Ayumi?" Kaoru questioned, surprised by the look she was giving. "Hey are you…"

"Class has begun Kaoru! Please stop talking!" The teacher yelled from the front of the room.

Kaoru looked up to her and nodded. "Gomanasai!" He called as he began to sit. "We'll talk later, after class ok?" He told Ayumi, sitting in his seat finally.

Throughout the hole class Ayumi couldn't pay attention. She wasn't worried about math, because no matter how much you talked about it and used it nothing could ever happen to it. It could never get hurt and never be taken away. And besides, not too many people liked math that much anyway.

Her hands were still and she didn't move much, but her heart was pounding and her mind raced. Her eyes never left the desk as she thought of how to get out without having to talk to Kaoru…or Hikaru.

Her eyes rose to the clock. _Two minutes._ Her eyes averted around the classroom, people were pulling out paper for their homework. _Perfect._

"Ayumi, do you plan on doing your homework tonight?" The teacher asked.

Ayumi sighed. "Not really."

"Hmm, are you even going to bother to write down the assignment?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Weren't you the one who just asked me the question, 'Do you plan on doing your homework tonight?' I think my answer to _that_ should suffice."

Kaoru looked to Ayumi with a bewildered expression. _What the hell? What's she doing!?_

The teacher opened her mouth as the bell rang, all the students, except for Ayumi, standing. "Alright class, no homework tonight." She glared at Ayumi. "Thanks to Miss Ayumi here, whom _will_ be staying after class and receiving a detention."

Everyone made cheers at the announcement of no homework, everyone except Hikaru, who wouldn't cheer _anything_ that was because of Ayumi. Kaoru walked up beside her, a smile on his face. "Thanks Ayumi! You must know how much I hate math!" He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

Ayumi's eyes opened wide with surprise but quickly shut when Hikaru brushed by her, sending a cold look her way. Haruhi, whom was on the opposite side of the class, watched silently as Hikaru exited. She bowed her head sadly and left the room, knowing there was nothing she could do for Ayumi in here.

-----

"I don't know if I should do this." Ayumi told herself as she walked down a hallway. She was making her way to an abandoned classroom; the same one Kaoru had caught her playing in a few weeks ago. She sighed heavily and crunched the paper in her hand. Opening it again she looked down to it, reading it over for the zillionth time as she walked down the hall:

_Ayumi,_

_Hey, will you meet me in the abandoned classroom down the hallway by the big stairs today after school? You know what room I'm talking about right? The one where I ran into you playing and you taught me how to play the violin? Well, please meet me there ASAP._

_I'll be waiting,_

_-Kaoru_

She stuffed the letter into her pocket; she being in jeans, skater shoes, and a sky blue T-shirt that hugged her body. A few seconds later she walked into the classroom and saw a red haired boy standing by the window, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "What are you doing here…Hikaru?" Ayumi asked coldly.

Hikaru turned his head to look at Ayumi, a warm smile on her face. "What are you talking about? I'm Kaoru."

"Don't play dumb with me, I can tell the difference between you two just like Fujioka can."

Hikaru's smile turned to that of one with a motive. "Oh, so there's two intruders to our world then."

"Stop with the crap Hikaru, were you the one who wrote me this?" Ayumi asked, pulling the note from her pocket.

Hikaru walked over to her with a smug look, snatching the note from her hands. He laugh lightly, "Yup, can't believe you'd actually fall for it." Ayumi reached for the note but Hikaru held it out of reach and took a step back. "Ah ah, not so fast…_princess._" He mocked, backing towards the wall.

"Give it back Hikaru, _now_!" She told him, following him. Hikaru kept back peddling until he reached the wall, his back pressing firmly against it. "Got you." She said with a smirk.

Ayumi lunged for the letter one more time, but Hikaru stuck out his foot, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall onto him. He put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up to him, pulling her face close to his. Her put the note in his left pocket and grabbed her hand, placing it on his cheek.

He smirked down to her. "Got _you._" And as if on cue Kaoru walked into the classroom, stopping dead in his tracks at the scene before.

"Get _off_ me!" Hikaru screamed, pushing Ayumi off him. "Kaoru!" He screamed in panic, running to his younger brother with tears in his eyes.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, confused, holding his brother in his arms as he looked to Ayumi. "What's going on?"

Ayumi opened her mouth to speak but Hikaru butted in. "She was trying to kiss me! She…she knew it was me but was trying anyway!" He sobbed into his brother's shirt. "This was what I was trying to tell you Kaoru, I'm sorry."

"What!?" Ayumi screamed. "That's not true, _he_ was the one who put me in that position! Kaoru, don't listen to him!" Ayumi's eyes were pleading and full of anger, her voice shrill and edgy.

Kaoru looked down to his brother, who had small tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kaoru…" Kaoru's fists tightened as he held his sobbing brother. "Ayumi…w…" he turned his head away from her. "Why?"

Ayumi gapped at him like a fish, not sure what to say. "You're going to believe him!?" She screamed.

"Of course! He's my brother!" Kaoru shot back.

"Hikaru, pull out that letter you snatched from me and show Kaoru what's written…what _you_ wrote on it." Hikaru looked up to Kaoru, who nodded, and proceeded to take out a letter from his right pocket.

Kaoru took the letter from his brothers hands, who was now standing next to him, and read it out loud:

"_Hikaru,_

_Hey, will you meet me in the abandoned classroom down the hallway by the big stairs today after school? You know what room I'm talking about right? The one where your bro ran into me playing and I taught him how to play the violin? Well, please meet me there ASAP._

_I'll be waiting,_

_-Ayumi"_

Kaoru looked up to Ayumi, sending her a cold look. "_This_ is what you wanted me to read?" He asked angrily, crumpling it up and throwing it on the ground.

"What!? No, I had one that was written by _him_ and he…" She looked over to Hikaru. "You set this up!" She screamed at him, advancing towards him.

Kaoru stepped in front of Hikaru. "Stay…away…from us…" He said coldly, obvious pain in his voice.

"K-Kaoru?" Ayumi asked, the rage replaced by fear and sorrow. "W-what do you mean?"

"You heard me!" Kaoru screamed at her, shaking his head and looked back up to her, tears in his eyes. "Stay away from me, from Hikaru…from _us_."

Ayumi's own eyes began to fill with tears. "You…you believe him? I…I can't believe it…"

The Hiitachin twins walked back towards the door. "I don't…want to see you anymore." He told her, pushing his brother out the door, and as he exited, Ayumi could see a single tear streaming down the boy's cheek.

Ayumi fell to her knees, staring at the door with a black stare, tears slowly running down her face. She felt cold, she felt empty, and worst of all…she felt dead. She lifted her hands to her face and began to cry, soaking in the pain that surrounded her, except this time…

There was no Host Club to help her.

-----

Gomanasai – Sorry, in Japanese.

Dammit Hikaru! Hit Hikaru over the head a zillion times / Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he's one hell of an ASS in here! Anyway, another one ended in tears, sorry for that, but if you like the angstyness…then good for you!

Chapter ten coming soon to a computer near you!


	10. Harsh Words

AHHH!!! Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update! But I've been forgetting, and then when I would try I would get writer's block and then I would forget again! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! And I'm also sorry that this isn't a very long chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! We have a little confrontation! So any, gomenosai and enjoy!

-----

"It's no surprise, Ayumi." Said one familiar voice.

"Really child, who would take you seriously anyway?" Another familiar voice, but this time it was a woman's.

"You were a fool to trust that boy and to think that he would care for you."

"Really child, if even your family does not care for you for because of your faults then what makes you think some stranger will?"

"Did you truly think that that child would become your friend?" The man laughed.

"No, I think you thought he would _love_ you!" This time the woman laughed. "_Really_ child, how naïve of you! To think someone would truly _love_ you! Ha!" She left the room.

"Listen to her Ayumi, she knows what she's talking about."

Ayumi was left alone, sitting on her bed, staring at the ground. _Why is everything…going wrong?_ She thought to herself, burying her face in her hands. _Why does everything…have to happen like this?_

-----

Monday came and went, as did Tuesday, and when Wednesday came and Kaoru and Ayumi never spoke, Haruhi began to get worried. "I think we have problem." She told the club, all except for Hikaru and Kaoru.

"And what would that be?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his notebook.

"It's about Kaoru and Ayumi."

"Ah yes," Tamaki spoke up, "I have been feeling some tension as well."

"What do you think is wrong?" Mitsukuni asked, holding his bun-bun close.

"I…think it's Hikaru." Haruhi said slowly, all eyes staring her down.

"W-why? Why would you think that?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, he cares for Kaoru a lot, just as Kaoru does for him, but…"

"But what?" Kyoya asked, looking back down to his statistics.

"But I think he may be jealous."

"Jealous?" Hunny asked, cocking his head to the side.

"If Kaoru starts to spend time with Ayumi then he spends less time with Hikaru, and if he spends less time with Hikaru then Hikaru might feel as though Kaoru doesn't love him any more and that he's being pulled away from him. After all, they have been close through their whole lives, so this may cause jealousy."

Tamaki nodded slowly as he thought about the possibility. "I think you are correct, Haruhi. I will speak with Hikaru later." Haruhi nodded as their flow of guests began.

-----

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled as he ran down the hall, waving his hand high in the air at the red-haired boy.

"Oh, Tamaki, what is it?" Hikaru asked, a smile spread across his face.

"Hikaru, we need to talk."

"What about, my lord?"

Tamaki didn't answer as he pulled him into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind him. "I know something is happening between you and Kaoru."

"What?" Hikaru asked, confused and shocked at the sudden statement.

"More so, something is happening between Kaoru and Ayumi."

Hikaru stiffened, his eyes narrowing at the names. "Why…would you say that?" He asked slowly.

Tamaki crossed his arms across his chest and gave Hikaru a serious look, something that he rarely, _seriously_, did. "What have you been doing to Ayumi, Hikaru?"

He scoffed. "Why would I _want_ to do anything?" He asked, looking to the ceiling.

"Because, to you, Ayumi is stealing your brother away from you."

Hikaru slowly lowered his head to look at Tamaki, not saying a word as he glared at him.

"Am I right?" Tamaki asked. "If not, then please, explain to me how I am wrong, I would love to hear it."

"You wouldn't…understand." Hikaru told him, looking away.

Tamaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "There are many things I do not understand Hikaru, but when it comes to love and romance…" He trailed off as Hikaru began to nod.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." He sighed, irritated. "Look, this…whatever it is…is between Kaoru and me, no one else."

"That is not true!" Tamaki screamed at him. "Ayumi and Kaoru used to talk to each other only last week, and now, after a few days, they are depressed and say not one word! This would no happen on it's own, Hikaru!"

"What would you know?" Hikaru screamed back, throwing his fist down by his side. "She suddenly entered our lives and demanded control! She was taking Kaoru awa--"

"No, Hikaru! She did _not_ demand control! That is only the way you see it!" Tamaki shot back, both hands clenched at his sides, a small bead of sweat running down his face. "You are only afraid that she will take Kaoru away and so you act like this, destroying not only Ayumi's happiness but your brother's as well! And to justify your actions you tell yourself that you are protecting Kaoru…" He paused, taking in a few deep breaths before continuing. "But there is nothing you are protecting him from!" He shouted.

Hikaru looked to the ground, clenching his teeth as he thought of nothing to say. "I…" He muttered.

"You what?" Tamaki asked, regaining his calm composure.

"I…" He looked up to Tamaki quickly. "I have no regrets about what I've done!" He screamed at him.

Tamaki clenched his fists again. "We work to bring fortune to women! Not to tear them apart piece by piece!" He screamed.

Hikaru jerked slightly and looked to the ground again, letting out a shaky breath. "I know, but, it's so hard to watch...my brother, my friend...being stolen away."

Tamaki sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "It's alright Hikaru, she is doing no such thing. Kaoru will still be your brother after all this. Ayumi will not steal him away. I promise."

Hikaru looked up to him slowly, his eyes now filled with a sad-worry. "I…you can't be so sure."

Tamaki nodded and laughed lightly. "Yes, I can." He winked. "Remember what I now lots of?"

Hikaru smiled and nodded, following his king to the door.

-----


	11. Unexpected Acquaintances

Friday night, the stars were out and the sky was cloudless. Just about the entire student body was outside the school on this beautiful night, all dressed in their most formal dresses and suits, waiting for the event to unfold.

Suddenly the lights dimmed around them and shone only on the balcony above them, showing their seven favorite hosts. Everyone began to clap as the ladies, who were single, began to squeal excitedly. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Spoke their king. "Welcome, and thank you for coming to this years Host Club Formal Dance!" There was another round of applause before he was aloud to continue. "We do have a special surprise for one special lady tonight!" He announced. "She has been put through a tough time for the past few weeks, and we plan on rewarding her greatly!" There was silence as everyone began to look to each other, wondering who the mystery woman could be.

"Now I know that she does not know who she is, but do not worry, this surprise will not be very public. But it shall make you VERY happy!" The entire Host Club (excluding one) behind him was now smiling softly, their eyes grazing among the people before them, not giving away who the lucky lady was. "And now, let our night of fun begin!"

While Tamaki made his speech Ayumi sat inside the building, the dance room empty as the party had not yet started. Why she was even there was a mystery to her. All she knew now was that she wasn't too ever listen to a speech from Haruhi again, because somehow, the girl got her to this dance in which she had dreaded greatly.

She sighed, setting her head in the palm of her hands. _Why am I even here? I should just leave._ She thought to herself while standing, the white dress she wore unraveling as she stood. But as she headed for the door the lights came on and the doors opened, a flood of students dressed their best following, blocking her many escapes. She sighed once more and went back to sitting in her chair. _What _perfect_ timing. _

Through the many doors that scattered the room, each member of the Host Club entered, looking to each other and nodding subtly, heading off in their own directions.

Haruhi walked strait back outside, as did Tamaki, heading for a place shrouded in hedges. Kyoya walked to the stairs, heading up and disappearing into a room. Hunnie and Mori headed for the snack table, Hunnie's eyes glinting at the site of cake, while Hikaru made his way slowly to Ayumi, eyes on the ground. Kaoru was no where to be seen.

"May I…have this dance?" Came a soft voice. Ayumi lifted her head slowly to see Hikaru standing before her, bowing as he held out his hand to her.

Her eyes opened wide and then narrowed angrily. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She questioned.

He lifted his eyes slowly to meet hers. "No." He told her bluntly.

"Then what's the point of this dance?" She asked. "You know I don't want to except, and that I _won't_."

He looked away for a second, looking ashamed before looking back. "I want to say that…I'm sorry…for everything. I've…I've tried to explain it to Kaoru, but…" He bit his lip, looking to his feet. "I'm unable…"

"Unable!?" She cut him off. "You weren't even able to apologize and you expect me to dance with you?" She nearly screamed, standing up quickly.

"No, you didn't…"

"I didn't what!?" She screamed, eyes filled with tears. "I didn't _try_ and prove my innocence. I didn't _try_ to get him to believe me? I didn't _try_ to push my feelings away, only to feel worse?" She asked. "No," she told him. "I tried. I tried _everything_, but, in the end, nothing was enough." She closed her eyes and turned her back to him. "It never is." She whispered to herself before running from Hikaru and out into the garden.

A smile graced Hikaru's features as he stood strait. "Perfect." He muttered before walking into the crowd.

-----

Ayumi ran until she found a rather secluded place, a bench surrounded by hedges and flowers, the distant music still reaching her ears. She put her head in to her hands and griped her hair fiercely, the golden locks beneath crunching in her grip. "Why…" She whispered to herself, trying desperately to hold back tears. "Why can't I stop my feelings? Why can't I stop…liking him…loving him?" She asked, her grip tightening on her hair. "I can't…handle this…" She muttered.

She took a deep breath, calming herself down, her hands still gripped on her hair as a last effort to let go of everything. "You know, you'll rip out your beautiful hair if you continue to do that." Came a voice as a warm hand touched hers.

Her eyes opened suddenly as she looked up to see the mysterious person. Her eyes opened wider at the site. "K-Kaoru…"

Kaoru smiled, laughing softly. "I never though I'd hear you stutter my name." He told her.

She looked to the ground, dropping her hands to her side, resting each on the bench. "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

He watched her and then reached over, smoothing out her hair softly with both hands. "I came to apologize." He told her.

She sighed. "You and your brother both. Is this some type of set-up to make me feel even worse about something I didn't do?" She asked him, still avoiding eye contact.

"No…" He told her as he placed a hand on each side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "I am sorry…as is Hikaru…we have caused you a lot of pain." He told her quietly as he looked into her eyes.

Ayumi listened and stared back into his eyes. "Why are you talking so quietly?" She asked, near the same volume.

"I'm a little nervous." He told her with a small smile.

"Nervous of what?"

"Of this."

Kaoru then leaned in as he pulled Ayumi towards him, placing his lips fully on hers. He closed his eyes slowly, taking in the moment as Ayumi sat frozen. A few seconds later she realized it was now or never and closed her eyes, kissing him back.

A few seconds later they broke away as Kaoru grabbed Ayumi's hand softly, pulling her to her feet. "Are you ready to go back to the party?" He asked her with a smile.

Ayumi sighed and looked to the ground. "What about Hikaru?"

"What about him?" Kaoru asked.

"Won't he be…angry…again?"

Kaoru shook his head and continued forward, pulling Ayumi along.

"Kaoru, wait! I don't…I don't know anything about dances or dancing!" She told him frantically.

Kaoru laughed and smiled back at her as he continued forward. "Don't worry, I know enough for the both of us!" As he turned around to face forward he heard Ayumi shout and then something hard hit him in the face. He fell backward from the hit and fell into someone's arms.

"Kaoru! Watch out!" Ayumi screamed as a low hanging flower plant suddenly dropped to his level. He ran strait into it as it swung back towards him and then began to fall back. Ayumi hurriedly caught the twin and lowered him to the ground in her arms. "Kaoru! Are you alright?" She screamed at him.

The boy smiled. "I think I need you to kiss it." He told her.

Ayumi's eyes narrowed as she hit him hard on the shoulder. "You bastard! This was all set up!" She yelled, standing up quickly. "I'll be inside." She told him as she walked towards the door, only to be stopped when someone placed a hand around her mouth and another around her waist, pulling her into the hedges.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Came a familiar voice as Ayumi began to stop kicking. "Listen, you've got to kiss Kaoru again where he said, if not, then everything we've worked for is going to be crushed in one blow."

Ayumi glared at the person behind her, lifting a quick punch to their face, only missing by not even an inch. "Whoa! Ok, ok, I'll let you go now." The person whispered as they pushed her out of the hedge.

Kaoru turned around quickly at the sound of ruffling leaves. "Ah! There you are!" He said happily, walking over to her. "Now, how about that kiss?" He asked sincerely, placing his head in front of her. Ayumi growled something beneath her breath and then leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'm going to get you and your little Host Club friends." She told him as he took her hand and walked to the doors.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he opened the door, the music seeping into the garden.

"You know exactly what I mean." She whispered as he pulled her on to the dance floor.

Suddenly Kaoru stopped as Hikaru walked up beside him. Each brother bowed, extending a hand. "May we have this dance?"

-----

Ok, so there we are, chapter eleven and all seems well! Well, at least for now. Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to be the last one, sad huh! But hey, I have a sequel idea in mind, so if enough people want one then I will write one! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Our Crazy Ouran Ending

Suddenly Kaoru stopped as Hikaru walked up beside him. Each brother bowed, extending a hand. "May we have this dance?" They both asked.

Ayumi was silent and, it seemed, comically frightened. She eyed the twins for a few seconds before turning her back to them and walking off. "Keep dremin' pals." She told them as she neared the doors.

The orange-haired boys looked to each other and smirked, standing up strait. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Hikaru screamed. "We have a very special treat!"

Kaoru nodded as he kept one eye on Ayumi and one eye on the crowd. "The special lady our king was talking about earlier, do you all wish to know who she is?" There was a roar of voices as the music stopped and everyone stared. "The lucky lady tonight is…"

The brothers looked to each other one last time. "Nakamura Ayumi!" They screamed together, pointing back to the girl who had the door halfway opened, but stopped.

"What?" She screamed, turning back to the two. "What the hell are you two shit-for-brains talking about?"

They both smiled. "Well surely you knew!" Hikaru told her.

"Yeah, I mean, our Lord made the announcement earlier!"

"It's not that you dumb-ass!" She screamed, walking over to them menacingly. "So, if I'm the special girl, what the hell is my prize? Getting to pummel you two over the head a couple hundred times?" She asked as all the girls stared, horrified.

Keeping their smiles the brothers shook their heads. "Noooo…" They said in unison as they each quickly grabbed one of Ayumi's hands, Hikaru on the left, Kaoru on the right.

"What are you two doing?" She asked them as they leaned in towards her.

"This…" Kaoru whispered in her ear. "Is your prize."

Ayumi gave him a confused look. "This? Getting my hands held by twi…" She stopped, eyes wide, as each brother leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek softly.

The girls surrounding them stared, silent, at the scene. They then all took in a deep breath and then let out a high pitched squeal. While, in the corner on the opposite side of the room, Mori was holding back Tamaki, who was screaming "This was not part of the plan!" and kicking about frantically.

A few seconds later the Hitachiin brothers let go of Ayumi and stepped back. "There, _that's_ your prize."

Ayumi closed her eyes and sighed, brushing off her dress as she headed towards the opposite end of the hall, where a table with punch and snacks stood. She was stopped halfway by a swarm of girls who were both anxious and angry at what had happened.

"Ayumi! Why do you get to be kissed by _two_ Hosts!?" One screamed.

"Why do you get to be kissed at all!?" Screamed another.

"Ayumi! What kind of connection do you have with Kaoru and Hikaru!?"

"I thought they only loved each other!"

"How come your so special!?"

"Ladies!" Hikaru yelled as he walked into the crowd, Kaoru close behind. "This will not change anything at the Host Club. Only, we may have another guest." He looked to Ayumi with a smile as he stood beside her, Kaoru walking up to her other side.

Ayumi scoffed. "Please, I'm still not coming to that Boast Club." She told them, crossing her arms. The girls surrounding them glared at her.

"Um, Ayumi, you may wanna watch it around the ladies." Kaoru told her cautiously.

"What are they gonna do?" Ayumi asked with a smirk as she eyed all the girls before her. "Claw out my eyes with their perfectly manicured nails, or suffocate me to death with their toxic hairspray?" She laughed and pushed through the ocean of enraged hormones. "Please, I could kick anyone of their asses, nails plain and hair flat."

One girl in the group had had enough. "Ayumi! Stop this right now, you are ruining the party, and that is not part of the…"

"Of the _what_ Renge? The _plan_? Ha, please, you have no plan, you are just along for the ride, watching at how everything plays out! Just like in the garden when you pulled me into the hedge!"

Renge gasped. "You…knew it was me?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Of course! Anyone would know that high pitched, squeaky ass voice! Now leave me alone and let me live my life with_out_ a narrator at every turn!" She screamed as she headed towards the doors.

Renge's eyes narrowed as she clenched her teeth, walking and blocking off Ayumi's path. "Dress." She told her as she held out a hand.

"What?" Ayumi asked, a little confused.

"The dress, give it to me." She commanded. "I let you borrow it for tonight, as part of my…my plan…and now I want it back."

Ayumi laughed. "You think this is going to embarrass me or something? I'll gladly give you this dress right _here_, right _now_ if you seriously want it."

Renge continued to stare into Ayumi's eyes. "_Now_."

Ayumi shrugged with a smile. "Alright." She told her as she reached behind her, finding the zipper and gripping it between her fingers.

"A-Ayumi! Wait, you're not really gonna…um…_strip_ in front of everyone, are you?" Kaoru asked from behind the sea of girls.

Ayumi didn't look to him. "I don't think of it as striping." She told him simply. "I'm just giving Renge back her dress…it's the least I can do…" She told him, her voice still a bit cold.

Kaoru and Renge both gave her a confused look, as did everyone else, as she quickly undid the zipper. "A-Ayumi!" Kaoru yelled again, trying to break through the girls, but being stopped by Hikaru who grabbed his arm. "Hikaru?"

"Let her do as she wants, you just heard her speech to Renge, right?" Hikaru asked him. Kaoru sighed and nodded, standing by his brother.

Ayumi laughed lightly to herself as she looked to the dress. It was white and reached just above her knees, the layers running up to the top, where it stopped, strapless. "Funny, never thought I'd be doing this." She told herself as she let go of the dress, letting it fall to her ankles.

Everyone around her gasped, everyone except Renge, that is. "Here." Ayumi said as she picked the dress up from the ground, dusting it off gently. She zipped up the back carefully. "Hope I didn't dirty it up too much." She told her with a grin.

"Y-you…what…you _knew_?" Renge yelled, stunned.

"Huh?" Ayumi asked, confused. "Knew what?" She looked down to her body, smiling wider, this time a bit evilly. "Oh yeaaaah, this." She looked back up to Renge. "I'm always prepared, I mean, come _on_, it's a strapless dress! Who _wouldn't_ be prepared for something like this? You'd have to be an idiot!" She laughed at her own joke but slowly stopped, looking to all the girls around her, most wearing a strapless dress like hers. "Oh, um…oops…" She muttered as she backed up towards the door. "Come on ladies, I was only joking!" She told them sincerely, waving her hands as a last defense.

Kaoru and Hikaru where laughing softly to themselves as they watched Ayumi, who had a black, slim dress on that looked much similar to lingerie, being backed into a door by angry girls. "She had it coming." Kaoru told his brother, who just nodded.

"Um, ladies, please, you know this was all just a play right? I mean, none of this would _really_ happen, it was just tonight's entertainment!" Ayumi told them with a shaky laugh. But no one believed her, every girl just continued to push her back until someone stepped in between them.

"Ladies, please, enough!" Tamaki yelled, his arms stretched out as he stood in front of Ayumi. "This _has_ all been the entertainment, although it doesn't really seem like it." He told them all.

"Tamaki?" A few girls questioned as they calmed down.

Ayumi glared at him and quickly spun him around, grabbing the collar of his shirt as she pulled him down. "Listen Tamaki, I want some answers on all of this." She told him angrily.

Tamaki smiled as he looked to Renge with a wink, who gave him a blank look but suddenly realized what he was doing. She nodded and looked to all the girls. "Ladies! It looks like King Tamaki has found a queen!" She screamed.

"WHAT!?" All the ladies screamed.

"WHAT!?" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed along with them. "This wasn't part of the plan!" They yelled at each other.

"WHAT!?" Ayumi yelled with everyone else.

"WHAT!?" This time it was the rest of the Host's turn to contribute, except for Hunny, who just continued to eat cake and smile.

Kyoya dropped his pen and clipboard and stared, as did Haruhi and Mori. "T-Tamaki…" He muttered, not sure if this was true or not.

"Ayumi, I have been watching you for a while now and I have noticed a change in your mood." Tamaki told her softly, leaning in so their noses were almost touching.

Ayumi gave him a strange look and let go of his shirt, taking a step back, but not getting far…she had reached the door…the _locked_ door. "Um, Tamaki…I…what are you doing?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah Tamaki, what are you doing?" Kaoru muttered as he made his way towards them. Hikaru didn't follow, he had finally caught on to what Tamaki was doing…and he liked the idea.

"Ayumi, I've always liked you, since the first day you came to Ouran." Tamaki told her, placing one hand around her waist skillfully as he pulled her close to him, placing his other hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Um…w-well, that's nice, b-but….I-I….you know…I…." She blushed and looked to the ground, only to have her face jerked back up to the sight of Tamaki's. 'Shit! How the hell do I get out of this?!'

"Tamaki!" Kaoru yelled as he drew closer. "Let her go!"

Tamaki smirked as Renge and the other girls gasped. "On no!" Renge screamed. "It's a love triangle, and it looks like out king is left loveless!" The girls surrounding them screamed, horrified.

"Wait…" Ayumi muttered, suddenly realizing what was going on. "This…this is a tri…mmph!"

Kaoru stopped in his tracks as everyone stared. Tamaki…was kissing Ayumi!

After a few seconds of silence Tamaki pulled away, leaning in again so his lips were by her ear. "Don't…give it away…" He whispered as he pulled back, giving her a subtle wink.

Ayumi forced the surprised look off her face and made her eyes narrow, nodding softly. "No Tamaki!" She screamed, becoming aggressive. "I don't love you!" She told him.

The girls surrounding them gasped again as Kaoru stood shocked.

"I love Kaoru!" Ayumi screamed. Everyone stared at her, even Tamaki. There was a minute of silence before Tamaki reacted.

"I see." He told her as he let her go, taking a step back. "Then…I will no longer hold onto you like you are mine…"

"What will happen now?" Renge screamed, excited. "Ayumi has just rejected our king and has just given out her true feelings about Kaoru!" All the ladies stood around waiting, breathless.

"Ayumi!" Kaoru ran between the crowd and only stopped when he reached Ayumi. "Ayumi are you…are you alright?" He asked, still having no clue as to what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm fine…now." She told him with a smile.

He blushed and nodded, smiling himself. "I'm glad that our Lord didn't hurt you."

"I would never hurt such a precious flower as her." Tamaki told him sweetly, someone fainting in the background.

Kaoru tensed and sighed. "Don't you _ever_ touch her again." He told Tamaki harshly.

"Um…Kaoru…" Ayumi whispered as she tugged on his sleeve. "Listen, this is all just…"

"Stop, Ayumi." He told her as he turned to look at his king. "As I was saying…GACK!" He was tugged around quickly by Ayumi, who had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, placing a full kiss on his lips.

The girls around them gasped as Renge readied her microphone again. "What a twist!" She screamed.

A few seconds later Ayumi pulled away and pulled Kaoru behind her. She put on a most innocent face and bowed to Tamaki. "I am sorry King, but I love this peasant man instead. Please forgive me."

"Peasant man!?" Kaoru screamed, utterly confused at what was going on. The rest of the Host Club, aside from Tamaki, just laughed.

"Dear Ayumi," Tamaki spoke sweetly as he placed a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I could never be mad…as long as you are happy." He told her. He then leaned in, bending down to her level. "Please, will you grace me with one last kiss?"

Kaoru stiffened and clenched his fists. "I am sorry King, but I can not, it would only cause more problems to arise and more hatred to surface." Ayumi told him.

"I see. Then, this is farewell. Good-bye my precious flower." With that, Tamaki stood and vanished within the crowd.

"Now for the perfect ending!" Renge screamed. "The princess and peasant man must dance into the night, living happily ever after."

"I am _not_ a pea…mmph…" Kaoru stopped his tantrum as Renge pushed Ayumi into him. "A-Ayumi?"

Ayumi smiled as music began, Renge opening the once locked doors. "Come on, just dance out into the garden." She whispered. Kaoru stared at her dumbly but then nodded, doing as he was told.

"And they lived happily, ever after!" Renge screamed as the girls went mad.

"Such a beautiful story!"

"Everyone acted so greatly! It brought tears to my eyes!"

"I knew Tamaki wasn't _really_ in love with her!"

While the commotion raged inside Ayumi pulled Kaoru to a bench, laughing the whole way. "Ayumi? What the hell just went on in there?" He asked her frantically, not even bothering to sit down.

Ayumi sighed, pushing some of her hair from her face. "It was all a joke, Kaoru, to get the girls from getting completely riled up and killing me." She told him, taking a deep breath. "It was Tamaki's idea…and quite frankly, I'm surprised the dim-wit came up with such a brilliant plan."

"Hey! I am _not_ a dim-wit!" Tamaki screamed from the bushes ahead of them. Emerging, he had five others following. "So, Kaoru, how did you like the show?"

-----

A few days later, after the weekend had ceased and school once again began, seven hosts and one blond girl sat in the empty third music room. "I think it's about time we get something clear." Tamaki suddenly spoke, looking to Hikaru. "Never again will you do something as what you just did." He told him strictly. Everyone else just watched, except for Kyoya, who was sitting at a table on his laptop.

"Do what, my Lord?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hikaru. The way you lied to your brother and purposely hurt Ayumi. I will not tolerate that in the Host Club."

Hikaru gave him a blank look. "Oh, that, well…" Kaoru suddenly leaned in and they spoke together.

"It was all a joke."

Everyone froze. Kyoya stopped typing, Haruhi and Tamaki just stared, Hunny just stared because it seemed like the right thing to do, Mori…just did his usual thing, and Ayumi choked on the cake she had been eating.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, excluding Mori and Hunny, screamed.

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged. "We had to see if she really liked me." Kaoru said simply. "And…"

"We were bored." They said together with a emotionless face.

"BORED!?" Ayumi and Tamaki yelled.

Suddenly a piece of chocolate cake slammed into each twins' face. "You two…are the WORST!" Ayumi screamed, standing and walking over to the two.

"Um, Ayumi…y-you know it was all fun and games." Kaoru told her, trying to save him and his brother.

"Y-yeah, I mean…really, we wouldn't hurt you purposely."

"You already did!" She screamed.

-----

About five minutes later Ayumi was sitting next to Tamaki as Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to each other, their shoulders bruised from a certain someone's fists.

"Now, for the finishing touch." She told them with a smirk as she put one hand on Tamaki's chest and the other on his face. "Oh King…you are so handsome and kind…" She told him seductively.

Tamaki's eyes widened with surprise as he froze, not sure what to do. "Um…t-thank you." He said quietly.

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up quickly, running over to the two. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Ayumi and picked her up bridal style, carrying her away as Kaoru waited by the door. "What the hell? Let me go!" Ayumi screamed as she kicked in Hikaru's arms.

"Not a chance, we aren't letting you do _that_ again!"

"Hikaru, why do you get to hold her?"

The rest of the Host Club just stared as the three walked down the hall, away from them. They wouldn't forget any of this, not the first day Nakamura Ayumi first entered the Host Club's domain, nor the time at her house, or the little play they put on. No, those were memories that no one could take from them, no matter how disturbing.

The Host Club was one interesting place.

**[THE END**

Wow, it's over. But hey, six pages, talk about going out with a bang, right[Well, at least for me. Anyway, this chapter was one crazy mother f to write. I had so many ideas running through my mind, they kinda just all mushed together. Well I hope you enjoyed Las Mariposas Exoticas [Exotic Butterflies, and I will write a sequel if enough people want it. So, until next time!


	13. Recent Updates 7 15 08

Alright, I have just set up a Live Journal account for my FanFiction readers. I will update there telling you what I am working on, how far I am, and what is put off to the side, etc. etc. I have the first post up and, every time I update I will update these the updates are in _Las Mariposas Exotica _and _Alien Love_, telling you! So I hope this helps and keeps you guys more in tune as to what I am up to!

Here is the link:

http : / / dietjutsu. livejournal. com/

Take out the spaces, of course.

DietJutsu


End file.
